


Exhausting Habits

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-11
Updated: 2008-05-11
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1892442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Exhausting Habits

Title: Exhausting Habits  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: NC-17  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/) 's challenge: #109: Let's talk about sex, baby, and for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/)'s challenge 026: Seventeen.  
Warning(s): Sexual content  
A/N: I think my muse likes these prompts.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Exhausting Habits

~

Harry’s fingernails scraped the wall as Severus thrust deeper. “F...fuck,” he gasped, voice cracking as Severus nailed his prostate.

“I am endeavouring to,” Severus grunted. “Quiet, unless you want spectators.”

Harry chuckled. “Doubtful, we’ve only been here seventeen minutes...”

“If you can still keep time, I’m not doing this correctly.”

Severus sped up his movements, and that was all it took. Harry writhed against the wall, Severus coming seconds later. A sound made them freeze and in moments they were home.

“Your exhibitionist kink is exhausting, brat,” Severus groaned.

Harry grinned. “It’s your turn next. Shall I get the corset?”

~


End file.
